el arte de preguntar
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Él debería haber sabido que su padre no sería capaz de guardar un secreto, en especial de una de sus hijas. KarinHitsugaya. Oneshot.


Top of Form

El Arte de Preguntar

Bueno como saben estos fanfics no son míos ordinariamente yo solo quiero pasar algunos.. Varios fanfics de ingles en español ya que se ven emocionantes XD.. aunque tienen unos lijeros cambios en algunas partes XP

Él debería haber sabido que su padre no hubiera sido capaz de guardar un secreto, en especial de una de sus hijas.

"Y usted no puede pedir mi opinión, en primer lugar, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya apretado el puente de la nariz tratando de mantener a sí mismo desde atrás con el argumento de ella, porque realmente no quiere discutir con ella ahora. Sin embargo, pese a su voluntad y buen juicio, es cada vez más difícil mantener la boca cerrada.

"No sé acerca de la shinanagins", que significa tradición, "que van en la sociedad de alma, pero aquí, en el mundo real, las mujeres que quieren ser incluidos en las decisiones sobre nuestras vidas."

Una cruz apareció en forma de vena de la parte lateral de su curtida frente como sigue escuchando a sus castigar él. Castigar - él de todas las personas! No se sabe quién fue exactamente, ¿cuánto poder se ejerce en un dedo meñique? Él sólo podía agitar su cabeza de una manera derrotado. Por supuesto, ella sabía exactamente quién era y lo que él, pero eso no impidió que su docencia a partir de él. Karin siempre ha sido muy terco, o estúpido, al igual que su hermano fue, a la atención acerca de las cosas así.

"yo?"

Ella fue la única que nunca hable con él y él no estaba muy seguro, incluso después de todos estos años, si es bueno o no. No era la vida cotidiana que fue dictado por una mujer joven, que fue muchos, muchos años más joven que él. Fue uno de los doce capitanes de la Sociedad de Alma, riendo y ella fue la única que tenía el permiso para hablar con él, pero como era un muchacho de cinco años. Dios , él ni siquiera había dado su permiso para hacerlo bien - que acaba de decidir en su primera reunión. Ella no le gusta pedir sus opiniones, sino que tenía que decirle.

"Dios, ahora ni siquiera puede ser sorprendido!"

No se supone que las niñas gustan las sorpresas? Hinamori no sabía, pero entonces de nuevo Karin no es una niña normal. Por un lado, ella no llorar. De hecho, nunca había visto llorar una vez. Hubo momentos en que sus ojos se convirtió en aguada y esperó a que en previsión de sus lágrimas para que pudiera comodidad, pero ella siempre le sacudió la cabeza y sonrió en cambio, todas sus lágrimas, pero fue en el lapso de unos segundos. Amaba a verla feliz, baje sus ojos con alegría, pero él anhelaba para ella ser capaz de compartir su tristeza y dolor con él. Y honestamente, consideró que debería llorar, mientras que con él. Era su derecho. Fue el hombre que amaba.

"Que idiota padre siempre tiene que estar en mi empresa desde que yo era una niña. Es tan molesto."

Hitsugaya recordó la cara cuando se le acercó a Ichigo e Isshin a solicitar su permiso y la bendición de la mano de Karin en el matrimonio. Ichigo en este caso, había asombrado pero no le sorprendió. Kurosaki-san había sido tan abrumado por las emociones hasta que empezó a llorar y le llama hijo. El hombre, después de algunas palabras, por supuesto, graves, incluso en avión a su vez gran mural de su esposa y dijo que finalmente había tenido su segundo hijo. Es difícil de creer a veces que el hombre antes que él fue uno de los grandes capitanes de los últimos en la Alma Sociedad.

"Quiero decir, no puedo creer que él, dando a las personas a casarse con permiso de mí, su hija, sin siquiera consultar conmigo primero. ¿Qué tipo de mundo es este? ¿Dónde está mi derecho?"

Ah, y ella todavía estaba gritando en él, y ella está haciendo que suene como si estuviera atrapado en un matrimonio cuando en realidad sólo había pedido a su padre y hermano bendiciones. Otra cruz en forma de vena aparecido en la frente de Hitsugaya y los puños apretados, pero continuó a mirar con calma en los ojos a Karin . Ella parecía muy bonita cuando estaba enojado, pero él prefiere su sonrisa juguetona, y que cuando la vio golpear a otros hombres. Sí, ella era como Ichigo de muchas maneras, pero luego otra vez Ichigo era un idiota y no se le ... Bueno, no a su grado.

"Así que usted se opone?" Hitsugaya preguntó cansado de gritar y un poco molesta, pero que no era nada nuevo. Había sido un poco molesto con ella desde la primera vez que hablé con él.

Allí se habían sentado y disfrutar de la puesta del sol, en busca de los Santos, como de costumbre durante este tiempo caótico, y que se había acercado hasta él y comenzó a darle las gracias por esto o aquello y luego le preguntó, de la nada, para reunirse con su pequeño grupo para un juego de fútbol infantil. Era casi seguro, también, que su atracción con ella había comenzado un poco después de esa primera conversación ... bueno realmente segundo. Él le dijo que tener más cuidado la primera vez que se reunió y ella todavía no había escuchado sus palabras entonces. Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras ahora, tampoco.

Karin tuvo la decencia de mirar sorprendido en su comentario ante un tímido, inusual vaciado de propagación a través de sus mejillas, fue adorable, como de costumbre. "Q-¿Qué?"

Él se inclinó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos y su deslizamiento hacia abajo tonos azul teñido su nariz.

"Le dije," y nunca tuvo que repetir el mismo, salvo con ella. Ella siempre ha sido la excepción. "¿Está usted frente a los avances de mi?"

Ella una vez le dijo que es necesario aligerar encima porque era demasiado serio todo el tiempo.

Ella sorprendio, y sus labios se abrían por unos momentos en una pérdida para las palabras. Él sonrió levemente menor teniendo su mano en su propia explotación y que a su pecho, y ella sólo se quedo parada más no utilizados a su comportamiento actual. No era el tipo de hombre sensible que mostraron su oferta de emociones, pero se supone que esta situación exige de ella. Incluso si es diferente o que pensó que se desee; habría preferido que esta conversación fuera mas tranquila más de un bien, la cena y la medianoche personales pie. Había sido siempre un hombre de la tradición, después de todo.

"Yo no ... no ... No. .. Es solo que ..." dijo difícilmente, su rubor más brillante de inflexión. Sonrió a su consternación amante del espectáculo de las emociones que cruzan su rostro. Él pensó que una pena que ellos trataron de esconderse de él en la mayoría de ocasiones. "Usted no hablar conmigo primero." ella terminó lamely como si no podía recordar los motivos por los que había sido locos, en primer lugar.

"No todo es acerca de usted, Karin". Hitsugaya dijo con firmeza, pero sabía que captura su Karin entre burlas. Sus ojos encendieron en llamas en sus palabras y quería nada más que para reírse de ella. Ella no sabía lo mucho que le divierte.

Con un poderoso pisar de su pie, una tan acostumbrados a disparar numerosos balones de fútbol y de ganar muchos torneos y juegos, Karin exclamó: "Esa conversación fue!"

"Así que usted está de acuerdo en ser mi esposa, entonces?" Él espera que ella.

Ella miró nervioso de nuevo durante unos segundos antes de una determinada, la quema de más de mirar los ojos de cristal. Ella miraba en él intensamente, tratando de leer, mientras que todos lo que quería hacer era llevarla en sus brazos y escuchar las palabras que ha anhelado durante tantos años al derrame de sus labios. Ella era tan tentadora ahora, mirando en sus propios ojos verdes, tratando de leer lo propio con su bella y animada ojos. Podía pasar siempre mirando a ella, y eso es exactamente lo que haría una vez que ella le dio su respuesta.

"¿En serio, Toushirou?" Sus ojos se redujeron, pero no flaquear. Teniendo en su por los hombros, le tiró su fuerte en su abrazo, apretaba los dientes, y que quieren agitar su insensata por su estupidez.

"Te amo, Kurosaki Karin, a pesar de su idiotez." Hitsugaya susurró decididamente, en la celebración de su firmeza cuando intentó sacudir fuera él. "¿Por qué en el mundo iba a ir a tu padre y pedirle que por su permiso y la bendición, si yo no era en serio?"

Su voz era puro calor como se abrazó a ella hasta que él ya no podía moverse y ya no podía pensar correctamente. Él nunca. Cuando no se esta cerca. Cuando ella no olía tan tentador e inocente en su contra.

"Usted ni siquiera preguntar correctamente". Ella murmuró divertida, demasiado para una mujer que estaba siendo propuesto por el hombre que amaba a ser, pero admitió su punto. Que nadie diga nunca que no era un hombre justo o de comprensión.

Él tiró lejos de ella un poco y miró a los ojos. "Perdóname".

Ella le sonrió en brillantes, que se apoya de nuevo en él . "Está bien, supongo. Es decir, es sólo una vez en la vida una vez que una niña a recibir propuestas por el hombre que ama, ¿verdad?"

Quería rodar sus ojos, pero se abstuvo porque es debajo de él para hacerlo. Capitanes no rodar en sus ojos nada, esa era la tarea para la primera lugartenientes. Sabía Matsumoto no es suficiente, pero no importa cuántas veces se ha dictado conferencias a la mujer nunca se detuvo. Ella le recordaba a una mujer en sus brazos, la mujer con la que optaron por permanecer por el resto de su vida.

"Usted está de acuerdo entonces?" pregunta un poco nervioso a pesar de sus palabras. Incluso los capitanes tenían miedo del rechazo de un ser querido. Bueno, fue. Ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le ronco, pero no aflojar su celebrar en ella.

"Y le dijo que yo era un idiota."

"Eso no es una respuesta, Karin". Dijo que con arrogancia, como si hablar con un niño. Karin rodó sus ojos en él, sonrio un poco.

"Entonces me pregunta correctamente para ser su esposa." Ella le dijo con firmeza la celebración de bien a su manera que no podía salir. Hitsugaya trago saliva y Karin tocó su mejilla. "No tan nervioso".

"No estoy nervioso." Hitsugaya dijo rápidamente.

"Entonces me pregunta." Karin dijo retrocediendo, pero la tiró hacia él de nuevo para que pudiera sentir el calor y las curvas de su cuerpo. Él cerró los ojos y sopló en su olor una última vez antes de tragar el trozo que estaba creciendo en su garganta.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, especialmente cuando se sabía su respuesta, pero era más difícil que pedir que nunca pensé que sería. Que habría combatido una vez Vasto Lorde que tienen que pasar por esto, y él mismo no podía creer. Un genio capitán de la Sociedad de Alma tenía miedo de una simple niña humana, pero que también estaba equivocado. Karin es más que una mera niña humana, ella era su y solo su otra mitad, la mujer que hizo de él y de su vida mejor. Esta niña de apenas humanos celebrado su corazón, su alma en sus frágiles manos. Es más de lo que podría tomar.

Agacharse sobre una rodilla, descansó su cabeza sobre su estómago y luego despegó a mirar en sus ojos. Fue sonrojarse de nuevo, buscando al igual que como se sentía nervioso.

"Karin, no voy a decir que me puede dar el mundo, porque no puedo no importa cuánto quiero, pero puedo dar a todos ustedes de mí mismo. Independientemente de que acabo de preguntar y os vendrá. I te amo más de lo que nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien. " Él traga viendo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, una sonrisa débil división de sus labios. "Me acuerdo, Karin, durante esos primeros días cuando nos reunimos, usted me preguntó por qué yo estaba siempre sentado en ese lugar cerca de los pasos de la parte a pie. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Karin asintió, sus ojos con brillo derramando lágrimas, una sonrisa que aparece en sus labios. Ella reforzado su control sobre su mano. "Sí, usted dice que es el mejor lugar para ver el cielo, la puesta del sol."

Él asintió una vez, su garganta restrictivo de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Culpó Karin. "Así es, pero, Karin ..."

"Sí". dijo timidamente.

"No quiero mirar el cielo por sí sola nunca más. Quiero que este allí conmigo ... para siempre. Cásate conmigo?"

Hitsugaya al ver los ojos de Karin llorando. Sostuvo su mano, sintiendo cada momento que pasaron más intensidad que nunca se sintió en su vida. De repente, ella azotado sonrió y sus ojos, riendo y comía a sí misma en su innegable. Fue un poco atrasado con su fuerza, pero mantuvo su postura de rodillas cierre sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como las muchas veces que había hecho en el pasado.

"Usted ni siquiera tiene que pedir", dijo alegremente besar el cuello, las mejillas, los ojos y labios.

"Usted ha dicho que hice." señala entre sus besos, pero o bien no oírlo o ignorado su comentario. Tal vez así es como su vida en común se piensa detener sus movimientos y su cara cautelosamente teniendo en sus manos. Tal vez siempre caso omiso de sus órdenes y comentarios. Tal vez siempre van en contra de él. Cierre sus ojos, sus labios Hitsugaya cepillado suave que en su contra, la profundización de la presión hasta que gimió en la boca. Tal vez nunca se utilizarán a su manera, su personalidad, su natural o contraria a él.

Una vez más le gustó más su carácter desafiante.

El simple hecho es que a pesar de que amaba y ella lo amaba, y que era todo lo que importaba a él.

Ella tiró lejos parpadear rápidamente Plata sonrisa. "Por cierto, Toushirou, su discurso fue muy cursi".

... aunque ella era un poco molesto.

Fin


End file.
